1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to brake mechanisms of small vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved braking mechanism construction for small vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small all terrain vehicles generally feature a frame assembly that supports a fuel tank and a seat. An engine is generally positioned within an engine compartment defined by the frame assembly and is located generally beneath the seat and/or fuel tank. In conventional small all terrain vehicles, the frame assembly is supported by at least one front wheel and two rear wheels. The wheels are driven by a shaft, belt or chain drive configuration. Depending upon the drive configuration, the vehicle can be driven by two of the wheels or all of the wheels.
The wheels often include so-called balloon tires that provide enhanced operating characteristics over uneven terrain. The wheels generally are connected to the frame through a linkage such that the wheels can swing upward and downward as the vehicle traverses rough terrain. This upward and downward movement maintains contact between the wheels and the terrain while the vehicle traverses fairly large obstacles.
A braking system is employed to stop these vehicles. In some arrangements, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,984, the vehicle is provided with a brake disc that is connected to a drive shaft, which is connected to the rear wheels. The brake disc is squeezed between a pair of brake pads that are operated by a brake caliper. The brake disc and the brake pads can be positioned within a housing to protect the brake components from damaging contact (e.g., see Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-37819).